Fantasia secreta
by Tatjash
Summary: Myka y Helena se encuentran después de hace mucho tiempo. Myka le pide ayuda a HG que la ayude a buscar un objeto en sus libros.


**Un pequeño regalo que le hice a mi amiga Elsa por su cumpleaños. No me cae muy bien HG y mi shipper en esta serie son Pete/Myka pero el fic está escrito con todo el respeto de mundo. Espero que guste. Disfrutad del fic. Abrazos.**

**Fantasía secreta**

Myka sentada en el suelo vestía con unos pantaloncitos cortos, una enorme camiseta de manga corta y los rizos sueltos a su antojo, y sus gafas de culo de vaso puestas. Rodeada de libros eran las tantas de la madrugada y se encontraba en su habitación intentado descifrar cual era el último de los objetos que ella y Pete debían investigar. Llamaron a la puerta, extrañada por la interrupción de las horas, alcanzó su Tesla antes de contestar a la persona que estaba esperando en el pasillo para entrar.

-Pasa – soltó, fingiendo una voz distraída….

Una cabellera morena y lisa asomó por el umbral…

-¡Helena! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida Myka dejando el arma a un lado y poniéndose en pie para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-Ssssh, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí. Sí Artie se entera… - sonrió con cara traviesa.

-De acuerdo. –Asintió Myka, algo que había aprendido de HG Wells era una cosa clara, cuanto menos preguntara mejor.- Pero podrías ayudarme a buscar, estas son las secuelas – comentó Myka mientras señalaba la foto de un hombre y una mujer de cabello rosa y con la mirada ida…

-Extraño – comentó fascinada Helena

-¿Verdad? –preguntó Myka y las dos se dispusieron a buscar en silencio en los libros….

….

Cuando Myka abrió los ojos, se encontró atada al cabecero de la cama por las muñecas con pañuelos de seda negra y completamente desnuda. La luz era tenue y la iluminación provenía de velas repartidas por toda la habitación de forma estratégica…

-¿Estás preparada? – Escuchó la voz de HG y miró al frente donde se la encontró frente a ella de rodillas en la cama, ataviada con un camisón negro de encaje que dejaba poco a la imaginación, el cabello suelto y sonriendo totalmente arrebatadora.

-¿cómo dices? - preguntó la agente del almacén un poco sorprendida….

-Ya sabes para cumplir tu fantasía secreta

-Creo que estás equivocada, a mi me gustan los hombres…

Helena simplemente sonrió, no iba a discutir con ella y a gatas separó las piernas de Myka y se puso entre ellas. Esta no supo que decir estaba un poco en shock por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Helena empezó a besar el cuerpo de Myka, empezó por el cuello y descendió hasta sus pechos que saboreó, lamió y mordió con total placer

-oh dios mio – jadeó Myka ahora totalmente excitada – se que esto no está bien pero se siente tan inmensamente maravilloso.

Wells sonrió sin contestar a la respuesta de su amante y siguió recorriendo con sus labios su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta su parte más intima, primero acarició con dos de sus dedos para darse paso haciendo gemir a Myka con placer para luego introducir su lengua y lamer su clítoris con total entrega….

Myka se arqueó de placer sin poder evitarlo varias veces, el placer que sentía se estaba convirtiendo en éxtasis, hasta que llegó a un increíble orgasmo….

-Myka, Myka- empezó a pronunciar Helena

-¿Sí? – preguntó totalmente satisfecha y con una sonrisa en los labios

-¡Myka! – Volvió a repetir HG mientras todo se volvía borroso.

Myka volvió abrir los ojos y se sintió confusa…

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó

-Te has quedado traspuesta ¿Cuántas horas has dicho que llevabas buscando el objeto en los libros? – preguntó preocupada su amiga

Myka se sonrojó.

-Creo que estoy cansada-Simuló alargar los brazos y bostezar, mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que al parecer había soñado momentos antes.

-Deberías dormir. –comentó HG

-Sí, creo que sí.- Asintió la agente del almacén.

-Tengo que marcharme – indicó Helena mientras se ponía en pie de un salto.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? – preguntó Myka con curiosidad…

-¿Quien sabe? –Wells sonrío con su forma característica- tal vez en tus sueños.- y soltó una carcajada mientras se marchaba…

-Quizás- susurró Myka al verla marchar….

**Fin**


End file.
